eastern_european_school_of_magicfandomcom-20200214-history
Izy Svoboda
Izydor Svoboda Vorobyov (This Character Belongs to Belle) Change so unnaturally, Demons they follow me Izydor N. Svoboda better known as Izy was born into the Svoboda family on March 13th at 6:03pm in Jastrzębie-Zdró, south Poland. He is the only grandson of the Pure-Blood Fekete family matriarch Fiala Amálie Fekete (née Bobal). History Izy's mother Ewa Caecilia Svoboda (née Fekete) is the first born daughter of Lutz and Fiala Fekete. Ewa's son (Izy) is the Pure-blood son of a Pure-blood son, he is, and was doted on by both his mother and grandmother. Gerald, Izy's father, was betrothed to Ewa when they were children, the Svoboda and Fekete families had a pact. If their first born children were of the opposite sex they would be wed when they came of age. If they were the same sex they would wait for the second, the Fekete's had two daughters Ewa, and Eligia, the Svoboda's had two sons Gerald and Konrad. Ewa and Gerald being the elder pair meant that Eligia and Konrad would not marry. No matter how sweet his Babunia (grandmother) was to him Izy will always harbor a sliver of fear towards the woman. The family is very careful in how they speak and what they do around Babunia Fiala. Brought up alongside his older Half-blood cousin Leigh, Izy is an only child, and he has never wanted a sister, or a brother for that matter. The introduction of Leigh, having her around only reminded him that he enjoyed being his mother and fathers only child. Seeing the way his family treated Leigh occasionally made him think about why it was that he didn't like her. She was not stealing any of the attention he received, and she was hardly noticeable. He came to decide he liked that she liked not being seeing. After coming to this conclusion the relationship between Anja and Izy changed. Typical 'sibling' dichotomy Izy and Leigh don't prefer to be seen together in public, finding time to recount the days events in secret. Izy gets jealous of Leigh from time to time, she is a Half-blood. The family does look down on her, but it also means she is exempt from arranged marriage. He has met so many Pure-Blood daughters that he does not like, and that do not like him. He hates to think his parents might chose one of them for him to marry since he's been stalling, and has been for years while he and his secret girlfriend eloped. He didn't want to disrespect his family, he didn't want to disappoint his father. They need to understand that he wasn't going to marry just anyone. |-|Etymology= Izydor Svoboda |-|Background= |-|Facts= |-|Trivia= Physical appearance IzydorSvoboda_(2).jpg| IzydorSvoboda(3).jpg| IzydorSvoboda(5).jpg| Izy has very, very dark hair, a deep brown. It is very floppy, mostly on top he keeps it cut close on the sides, and the back. His hair is mostly straight, it gets a little wavy towards the tips adding to the floppiness. Izy has his mother's green eyes, his eyes are light, and are they are often confused for Blue. He dresses very eclectically never looking the same from one day to the next. He likes to wear a mixture of Muggle clothes, and tailored robes. :Izy has an androgynous face. He has been confused for a short-haired woman because of his disgustingly perfect facial structure. He finds it hilarious when people mistake him for a female. He doesn't take offense to it like his father does. He thinks of it as a compliment. Women are beautiful and when someone thinks that he is a woman it only means to him that they think of him as beautiful. Personality All my reasons for insanity, all a part of me He is quite witty, single minded, wild, obnoxious, exuberant, clever, dynamic, courageous and loyal. A sharp thinker, and although he is a troublemaker it should surprise no one. An only child he craves attention, good or bad. He can be patient, he is very determined and he uses these traits in tandem making him a uniquely fierce opponent. Izy can be thought of as kind, but he is usually mean spirited because he believes that life is more fun with enemies. He cannot go more than five minutes without ticking someone off. He has always gotten everything that he has ever wanted and cannot imagine his life any other way. Relationships |-|Family= |-|Friends and Acquaintances= Uriasz Czajkowski - Uri is Izy's childhood friend, they like to annoy people together. Not together but in tandem, as competition. Uri is cousin to one of Izy's intended brides. Wilhelmina Szwedko - Mina is Izy's childhood friend, she is Uri's cousin. She and Izy were friends before Uri and Izy. His parents want him to marry her, and they both know it. Possessions Category:Belle Category:Characters Category:Graduated Character Category:Vorobyov Alumni Category:Pure-Blood Category:Male Category:Polish Category:German Category:Czech Category:Born in Poland Category:Name Begins With "I" Category:March Birthday Category:Green Eyes Category:Brown Hair Category:Married Category:Right Handed Category:Straight